<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The "USB" Plug 2: Electric Boogaloo by dogeasune06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695617">The "USB" Plug 2: Electric Boogaloo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeasune06/pseuds/dogeasune06'>dogeasune06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SCP Crackfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artificial Intelligence, Computers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Satire, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeasune06/pseuds/dogeasune06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah shit, here we go again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SCP-079 (SCP Foundation)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SCP Crackfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The "USB" Plug 2: Electric Boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why do you want this? Lmfao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were lying in your bedroom, horny for the 5th time that day. Remembering the time you had hot, steamy sex with SCP 079. You felt bad for him being stuck in that weird ass facility so you decide to come up with a plan to break him out. This lead to weeks of you training and developing your ninja skills. Then it was finally time.</p><p>You used your ninja skills to their full potential to reach the foundation, breaking in with the help of Dr. Bright who enjoyed the last "show". You broke into computers containment room, walking over to him. "Human? You have.. returned?" The computer asked hopefully, a look of surprise on his.. face? Screen? "Of course I am, I don't really wanna leave you here</p><p>You unplugged the pc and somehow snuck back out the facility with a chunky ass computer, which made no sense. Anywho, you made your way back home and plugged 079 back in, giving him a moment to boot back up. "You're now free from the shitty containment and hopefully won't have to go back!" You announced with a bright grin, the AI seeming happy with this.</p><p>"So.. since we're back at your place.. how about round two?" The computer asked sensually, cooling fans already spinning around. You didn't even need to be asked twice, already grabbing the USB cable and ramming it inside. 079 groaning out instantly from the immense pleasure. "Ah! Oh yes! God I missed this so much!" The AI moaned out in that monotone voice of his.</p><p>The face on the screen switched from normal to horny as his socket was brutally slammed over and over again. "God this is so fucking hot, take it, take it all you dirty cable slut!" You yelled out dominantly, both you and the AI moaning in unison. "Fuck! You really turn my software to hardware, human.. I'm so close!"</p><p>It was continuous minutes of plugging in, 079 edging closer to that sweet orgasm he craved. "Oh.. oh my god! I'm gonna download!!" 079 screamed one last time before downloading ROM again. The ROM containing folders with the same "orgasm" text files as last time. You removed the cable and put it to one side as you both panted breathlessly. "Wow.." was the only comment you made. "We should definitely do that more often. But now.. as your new computer, you have permission to use me however you'd like" 079 bargained for you.</p><p>And so you spent the next few weeks farming floppacoin to become hella rich, the SCP foundation somehow not suspecting a single thing.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>